


No-Post Sundays

by tsundanire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Tea, lots of pies, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: Sundays have become Harry's new favourite day of the week.





	No-Post Sundays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/gifts).



> For Chris. My best friend. My biggest supporter. My loudest cheerleader.

The best thing about Sundays, Harry resolutely believed, was how warm and cozy they could be. Sometimes Sundays were just lazy cuddles in bed while the sun crept over the horizon, filled with lazy blowjobs and large mugs of tea. They were fires roaring in the hearth, while books were read with miles of legs intertwined. 

 

Other times, Sundays meant baskets of laundry, sweeping the floors and - as the fall settled in - Draco took it to mean warm wooly socks that Molly knitted just for him, while Neville focused on preparing his plants for the coming season.

 

Harry’s favourite Sundays, however, were baking Sundays. The kind of Sunday where he woke up early and settled in the kitchen with a mug of tea, and a giant table of flour. By late morning, he’d already prepared at least three pies and a batch of cookie dough that was chilling under a charm. 

 

“You’ve got something on your cheek.” Whispered a voice just to his right, and Harry’s body lit up like sunshine. 

 

“Why don’t you get it for me then?” He murmured back warmly, eyes fluttering closed as he leaned into Neville. His smile widened as he felt the softest caress of lips to his cheek, smearing whatever sauce he had there. A warm chuckle had them both reaching out a hand to Draco, encouraging him to engage in morning cuddles. 

 

Harry felt proud of how much his two loves had gracefully accepted the arrangement, and in turn had grown to love each other as much as they loved Harry. 

 

“You both realize, the longer we stand here, the longer it’s going to take to get these pies baked?” Harry murmured, cocooned by the coziness of their arms. 

 

They clearly had other plans, since they both seemed to smile at each other before grasping each of Harry’s hands, and led him back to the bedroom. The pies could wait. It was Sunday after all, and there was never any rush on Sundays. 

 


End file.
